the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Jackal
: "Transforming to suit the needs of battle! Black Jackal!" The 'Black Jackal '''is a character in the Opera TV series The Jackals. History In The Series The Black Jackal first appeared in the Jackals' Tales from Jackal City short, wherein he is instated as the leader of the newly-formed team. Over the course of the series, he leads his team into many battles against the fierce Jackal Hater Squad, as well as finding friends in the Bastulins of Bastulinia, the phoenix hero Flame Icarus, and the Blade Crew. During the events of the Adults' Week episode Jackal Sex, Blackie got his wife, the Green Jackal, pregnant. In The Movie 9 months later, the events of The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble! saw Blackie seemingly banned from being a Jackal, before the reveal that it was a trick from the Haters. Before Blackie and the other Jackals could begin plotting an attack on the Haters and their allies, Greenie went into labour. After the birth of their twin children (the Jackal Babies), the Jackals and their allies made their move to the Haters' compound. Inside the compound, Blackie was briefly captured by the Cloning Blob, the creature that impersonated the Jackal President. With the timely arrival of his wife and children, Blackie was able to use a Jackal Screech to kill the Cloning Blob and subsequently escape the trap he was put into. The heroes, after this, proceeded to the villains' lair, and a battle ensued. The villains fused together to form the UltraVillain, which was only defeated by the Jackal Babies' superpowered crying, Bastu-Monster-Baby awakening and holding the UltraVillain down, and the rest of the heroes combining their powers into one big attack. Despite the immense power of this attack, the UltraVillain's components remained alive, though unconscious. In order to kill them, Blackie was told that he would have to transform into a "Nuclear Hammer" and destroy his suit's power source, which would kill him as well. Despite the fact that Greenie attempted to persuade him otherwise, Blackie went through with his sacrifice, his Nuclear Hammer form being wielded by the invincible Bastu-Monster-Baby. Days later, the Black Jackal (wearing only his helmet) returned from the site of the battle, with Bastu-Baby in tow. Blackie revealed that the Nuclear Hammer transformation, like all of his other forms, only transformed his suit and put him in a safe area. Later, the Jackal President revealed that a televised conference would be held in the Jackals' honour, with the Jackals to reveal their identities. The next day, at the conference, the Jackals came onto Mayor Graves' stage, with Blackie in a reconstructed version of his suit. The Jackals, after a brief buildup from Graves, removed their helmets, with Blackie revealed to be none other than opera singer/world ruler Peter Opera. About a day after the conference, the newly-formed Jackal City Hero Agency had a meeting to determine what they could do to expand their influence, with Blackie being present. In The Space Jackals During the events of The Space Jackals, Blackie joined his fellow JCHA members on the starcruiser [[Jackalium|''Jackalium]], where they went through space in search of adventures. Blackie often would be the one to stop any Planet Wars that broke out. In the episode The Rainbow Planet and Blackie's Leadership, Blackie was brought to the planet Tashypso 932G in an attempt to allow him to "loosen up" and not be as strict a leader. Appearance The Black Jackal, like his name suggests, wears a black full-body suit and matching helmet. Underneath his helmet, he had messy blonde hair. During his stay on the Jackalium, he instead wore a uniform, which consisted of a white version of his Jackal suit, but with no helmet and different boots. Personality Blackie is a natural-born leader, and he will always stick up for his teammates. He is easily angered, and will not stand for any incompetence, causing him to become very strict. Likes * Singing * Justice * Playing with his wife's feet * Being a hero Dislikes * People with different opinions to his own * The Jackal Hater Squad * War * Incompetence Gallery Hush now blackie.jpg|Blackie trapped by the Cloning Blob 9C547625-342E-4AD7-AC18-6F053080C5FC.jpeg|Blackie unmasked 1621F588-E2F3-4589-91D8-D0BAFF716EA5.jpeg|Blackie at the first Jackal City Hero Agency meeting Category:Opera TV Category:Characters Category:The Jackals Category:Opera TV Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Jackal City Hero Agency members Category:Opera TV Hero Universe